


fumbling play

by mariie



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariie/pseuds/mariie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are yosuke hanamura, and you're going to just go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fumbling play

Yosuke Hanamura has never been a particularly brave guy. Sure, he can go charging into possibly deadly situations without a second thought, but that’s why it’s so stunning that he can even bring himself to do this at all. It bothers him for a while, the idea that he’ll walk right into danger but can’t work up the courage to confess his feelings, but he’s sure he’ll figure it out. And it took him long enough to admit them to himself—let alone anyone except Chie. But she’s different. It worries him sometimes, the way he deals with all this emotional stuff. But that’s life, he decides. And besides, it’ll probably go away eventually.

So here he is, his mouth dry, his face red, his stomach feeling like someone cut it open and dumped a bunch of red ants inside it. Here is Yosuke Hanamura, son, friend, comic relief, and he’s going to spit it out, god damn it.

It’s Souji. Of course. It’s always been Souji, as long as he can remember; it’s been Souji Seta. The whole thing was really complicated at first, what with the whole ‘best friend’ thing, but Yosuke’s not a fucking coward. So he opens his mouth, and says the first thing that comes to mind.

“I’m not gay,” he begins, and ok, not exactly the strongest start, but he will persevere. Souji raises an eyebrow, and looks confused.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” Souji says.

“Fuck. That’s not my whole point.”

“Ah,” says Souji.

“I’m saying, I’m not gay, but,” he trails off.

“But?”

“Nothing. Never mind.”

“Oh,” Souji says. “Ok. Did you do the history homework?”

Yosuke’s heart skips a beat. It’s not pleasant. Is it possible to have a heart attack at seventeen? “Ugh. Fine!” He throws his hands up in the air. “Fine, since you have to be that way.”

“What way?” And at this point, Yosuke’s probably, like, 74% sure that he’s being deliberately obtuse.

“I’m saying that I’m not gay, but I think that I might be gay for you.” He hisses the last part, narrowed eyes darting around for any potential witnesses—of which there are none, thank god.

“Oh,” says Souji, ”For how long?” He has that dumb impassive face on again, and Yosuke deserves a medal for putting up with this.

“Shit,” mumbles Yosuke, “Like, a while, I guess? I don’t really know. A long time.”

“And you didn’t say anything?”

“I figured you would notice, or something. I mean, jeez, you could see it from outer space!”

Souji looks unsure, which, Yosuke decides, is both comforting and terrifying. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.” Yosuke can’t meet his eyes. He can feel rejection of some kind coming, headed towards him like a freight train.

“I feel the same way,” says Souji, and Yosuke looks up.

“What?” he says.

“I feel the same way, I mean.” Souji shuffles his feet. And the awkward wording, that’s what makes Yosuke feel better. Along with the way Souji keeps looking down, like he’s going to see something really interesting there.

“I mean,” says Yosuke, “Should we, like,” he doesn’t continue the sentence, not even in a gesture.

Souji looks up. “Will you go out with me?” he says.

Yosuke suddenly gains a new and deep understanding of the way a deer feels caught in the headlights of an enormous eighteen-wheeler truck. “Yeah,” he says, and hopes his voice isn’t shaking.

Souji grabs his hand. He hopes his palms aren’t sweating, because that would be so embarrassing. “I’m leaving in a month,” Souji says.

Yosuke feels a little less like a complete idiot, now. “I know,” he says. "I don't care." And his voice isn't shaking almost at all.

**Author's Note:**

> favorite boyfriends in the entire world js.... i imagine that yosuke could never confess without that winner of an opening line - he's v. confident clearly!!  
> (gross teenagers who cant talk about their feelings aka real life)


End file.
